blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Fluffernugget - A Laupmas Fanfiction
Fluffernugget A Laupmas Fanfiction By Wollow and Steppy In The Series of Shipping ☾ Chapter One - Steppy '' ☾ Twas a night in BlogClan, when a little Fruit Lup snuck out. Why was she doing this? She had no idea. She jumped over a car, and boarded a midnight bus. She had a very important meeting, and SHE MUST NOT BE LATE. The little Fruit Lup walked up to the public phone, and chucked in two stolen coins. ''Ring, ring. Buzz. "Yo. Fruitte Lupita here. Call me Frue." "Yes? Of course I'm a kitty, you know how cute I am," The she-cat grits her teeth. "SO WHAT YA BUM! Ya judging me being a cat? ....Fine! I'll find someone else!" The gray she cat hangs up the phone and turns to find a pair of glimmering eyes fixed on her. Her eyes widen. "F-f-" "Save it," The older she cat meows sternly. "You're coming with me." "But-my meeting!" "Screw your date. You're supposed to be sleeping in the apprentice den like you're supposed to and not worry the senior warriors." The gray apprentice glared at the warrior. "Fine, Mom." "Er-," the man at the counter coughs. "Can somebody tell me why there're two cats talking in my store?" The warrior glared at him. "No." And with that, the young apprentice was dragged away. But as she turned around, the word on her tongue, was Thomas. ☾ ☾ Chapter Two - Wollow Laurelpaw was bored. She had been writing poems, but they never turned out good. She wasn't good at staring at walls doing nothing, unlike her story counterpart, and her staying-up-late buddy had disappeared a half hour ago. (Where to, she did noy know. She hadn't been paying attention for a bit and she just... disappeared.) Anyway, Laurelpaw was bored, and nothing exciting was happening. So she continued to be bored. Laurelpaw had been being bored for about five minutes (though it seemed like an hour) when someone was dragged into camp. A certain someone. Her staying-up-late buddy, Lupinepaw. Lupinepaw walked into the den, slightly sulkilylylyllyly. She flopped down in her nest, looking annoyed. "What happened?" Laurelpaw asked, looking down at the dark grey she-cat. "Mom caught me." "Doing what?" "Er, nothing." "Right. Nothing. Tooottallly nothing." She made a "hurmph" sound and stuck her face in her nest. "Come on, I won't tell." "I mighta kinda sorta tried to call my boyfriend Thomas..." Laurelpaw felt annoyed. Like, more annoyed than when someone reveals her identity as a screenfaced Mary Sue. She had no idea why. She shrugged. "Let's go to sleep." Lupinepaw nodded, and the two curled up in their nests. ☾ ☾ Chapter Three - Steppy "It is time to organize patrols!" Jayfrost called. "Laurelpaw, Lupinepaw, Willowpaw, Foxpaw, I have a dumb apprentice task for you. There's something at the border and it goes "choo choo" but I haven't the faintest clue on what it is! Go find it and interrogate it until it leaves" Jayfrost continued organizing boring patrols. "Who's leading?" Laurelpaw asked, wondering why she and Lupinepaw were on the same patrol. "MEEEE DUH OBVIOUSLY ME!" Willowpaw yowled. Lupinepaw blinked. "...Why you?" "Because idk and idc!" Willowpaw jumped, excited so all the other cats thought she was in a sugar rush, and she winked at Foxpaw who returned the wink. "Let's gooooo, you lazies." They ran up to the border and saw....a blue engine with grossss-disgustingggg-ican'tstanditttttttt wide eyes. He had a sparkly violet latest Poshetta 2.0 which he was speaking into. "But-but Emily, you don't understand! Why yes, we were dating but it was going nowhere. And you know you are happier with Gordon (that GrUmP) but you must understand I love Lupine now and she would KilL me if she found out about YOU so STOP CALLING ME ALL THE FREAKIN' TIME-" Thomas ended the call, noticing the four gaping cats. "Why hey there, Lupie darling! Wonder why you couldn't attend that secrety-secret meeting last night." Foxpaw jaw dropped. Willowpaw jaw dropped. Lupinepaw merely frowned. Laurelpaw smiled, then erased it and dropped her jaw. "Emily?" Lupinepaw scoffed. "Why her?" "SHE'S THE ONE THAT calls me ALL ThE tIMe" Thomas shrieked. "Come on Lupie-Lup, you know me better than that - waiiii who dat." His uGLy eyes fell on Laurelpaw. Laurelpaw jutted out her chin. "Lupinepaw's my friend! You had no right to break her heart like that!" Lupinepaw scoffed. "He didn't break it. He just shattered it and smashed it repeatedly with a sledgehammer like girl you overreacting." Foxpaw spoke up. "Er guys...about driving him away..." "No," said Willowpaw. "What do you mean, 'no'," asked Foxpaw. "This is amazing," Willowpaw snapped. "This is like, once in a lifetime opportunity. I am not missing this!" "But Jayie said-" "I lead the patrol, I am final authority." "You're not final authority!" Foxpaw lashed her tail. "I can do what I want and I'm making him leave RIGHT NOW." "No, no, you're not!" Willowpaw wailed frantically and the two began bickering. Laurelpaw turned back to Thomas. "So, will you? Leave?" "Definitely not," Thomas whispered. "Not while I am captivated by those marvelous eyes." "My....what?" Laurelpaw gasped. "Never...seen...I have to go!" Thomas turned and chugged away. Laurelpaw turned to Lupinepaw but the she-cat was already halfway up the slope. ☾ ☾ Chapter Four - Wollow Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Shipped Category:The Series of Shipping